1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fans for cooling motors and has particular reference to such a fan of substantially noiseless character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric motors, particularly when operating under relatively heavy loads, are known to generate enough heat to necessitate the use of cooling fans or the like to dissipate this heat. Heretofore, motor cooling fans have generally comprised rotating members carried by the motor drive shafts having a plurality of radially extending fan blades. As the drive shaft of such a motor is rotated, the fan blades cause a lifting or pushing action against the air to blow it over the motor, and at high speeds the fan blades tend to agitate or churn this air, resulting in air turbulence which causes noise and reduces the air moving efficiency of the fan.